


Сердце моё

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Nicht_Schuldig



Series: ФБ 2020: челлендж [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embroidery, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicht_Schuldig/pseuds/Nicht_Schuldig
Summary: Использованы: счетный крест, ткань равномерного переплетения Zweigart, мулине ДМС
Series: ФБ 2020: челлендж [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864684
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж команды Корасон энд Ко





	Сердце моё

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы: счетный крест, ткань равномерного переплетения Zweigart, мулине ДМС


End file.
